Your Whispers In The Dark
by KBones
Summary: It was too late when Erika finally realized how deep she was. There was no turning back now, she was caught in his web, his plan. And yet, she did not mind aiding the destruction of the world, as long as she was near him. WeskerxOC
1. The Facility

**So i've been playing a lot of Resident Evil lately, and once again i've become addicted to it, and to one Albert Wesker. Here's a little fic i've been working on for a while, hope you enjoy it.**

**Oh, I do not own Resident Evil or any characters shown apart from my own original characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Your Whispers In The Dark<strong>_

_**Chapter One - The Facility**_

_At the beginning of the 21__st__ century, the Umbrella Corporation became the largest commercial entity in the United States. Nine out of ten homes contain it's products. It's political and financial influence is felt everywhere. In public, it's the world's leading supplier of: Computer __technology, medical products and healthcare. But under that it is leading the research front with military technology, genetic experimentation and viral weaponry. __Umbrella have__ many secret facilities scattered across the globe full of the __world's__ leading sc__ientists. And it is in one of these facilities our story begins._

The first thing that Erika felt when she opened her eyes was pain, a dull throbbing at the side of her head. The second thing she felt was the cold hard floor of the laboratory she worked in. Alarmed she jumped up, regretting it instantly as her vision blurred and her head throbbed more. She grabbed the wall to steady herself. When her vision returned she glanced around her work place; it was ruined, vials broken, computers destroyed. What had happened here? Erika ran her hand through her hair and winced. Looking down at her hand she was alarmed when she was greeted with the sight of blood. How did she get that wound?

"Amanda, what happened here?" Her voice sounded too loud in the silence. There was no reply." Amanda?" She swore, a habit she thought she got rid of. There was only two reasons the AI would be turned off; if it went rogue, or because of the sensitive work that was conducted here, it was destroyed because of a biohazard incident, for Umbrella's protection, neither one made Erika feel any better. She carefully made her way over to the sink and was relived to find that it still worked. Grabbing some tissue and sticking it under the tap, Erika cleaned her wound as best she could. She had no knowledge of how she got said wound or what happened to the facility. She looked around one last time before finally deciding that she would be leaving in the next five minutes. She quickly scavenged what she could. Grabbing the medical pack off the wall she took out a dressing for her wound and bandaged it. She slung the pack over her shoulder; it could be useful in the future. As she went to her desk she noticed that the hard drive to her computer was destroyed. There was no way she would be getting any information off it. But Erika saw ahead, in her desk there was a memory stick with a complete copy of the research she was doing on the Las Plagas, true in the wrong hands it could bring down Umbrella within days. She sighed in relief when she picked it up in her desk draw. She stowed it in the pocket of her labcoat. There was no way she would start from scratch again; it took her almost a year to get as far as she was. She approached the door; there was no power, which means the security lock on her door must have been disabled, as a safety measure she picked up a metal pole that was once a leg to a table. If there was infected out there she would be a tasty snack, and as far as Erika was concerned she was not on the menu.

The door to her lab opened, as expected, which only made Erika more nervous. She stepped out into the hall, the click of her heels echoing loudly. She continued on walking down the corridor, glancing in occasionally at some of the labs, seeing them destroyed and the occasional blood spatter on the window. Erika grew more and more concerned for her colleagues and had to stop herself from letting out a whimper when she saw one. Well he wasn't her colleague any more, he was covered in blood and shuffling along awkwardly. Erika let out a small noise of fear and the zombie turned and faced her. She started backing away slowly, but it was too late, the once scientist lunged at her with a growl, arms outstretched. Erika glanced around looking for an escape, if she went back, she'd just end up cornered, and the noise of this one would attract more. In that second she decided to try and silence it, it was the least she could do for him. She lifted the pole shakily, it wasn't heavy, she was just terrified. As he shambled towards her Erika swung the pole and flinched at the resounding thunk of it connecting with the zombie's head. He fell to the ground and groaned. He was still alive. Erika strung several swears together and brought the pole up again, and swung it down. There was a crack and blood spattered her shoes and legs. The zombie did not move again. The pole hit the ground with a clatter and Erika couldn't help but lean against the wall as her stomach heaved.

She stayed there for a few more minutes, steadying her stomach and her head. When she was certain that she wasn't going to be sick she bent down and picked up the pole, avoiding looking at her first kill and stepped over the body. The noise would attract more, she would have to move quickly now and escape the facility. With that on her mind Erika picked up the pace, straining her ears for any sound that could be hazardous to her health.

She was almost near the exit when she heard footsteps. Erika stopped in her tracks; it was coming from around the corner. She pressed herself up against the wall gripping the pole tightly. The footsteps got louder as they came towards her and as the figure turned the corner Erika swung the pole knocking the figure back. She lifted the pole to smack it again when she actually looked at the figure standing in front of her. He was human. Erika dropped the pole and gasped loudly.

"C-C-Chairman Wesker!" She stuttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of Your Whispers In The Dark. I will be updating this once a week every Wednesday. Maybe more depending on how far i've written ahead.<strong>

**Until next time**

**Ai.  
><strong>


	2. Chairman's Helper

**Ai here with an actual updare *gasp* I know it's been a LONG time since I updated this i'm really sorry. I've been rather busy. I will try to keep this updated. Enjoy the chapter**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Your Whispers In the Dark<strong>_

_**Chapter 2 – Chairman's Helper**_

The destruction of this facility was a mystery; three days ago it just stopped sending out data. The data they were analysing was of great importance so Wesker took it upon himself to find out what had happened, if you want a job done right, he has to do it himself it seems, including collecting whatever samples were left and finishing the research on them himself. He didn't expect anyone to be alive so his guard was down when a metal pole came from around the corner, connecting with his nose painfully. He looked down at the figure that attacked him as she gasped and dropped her makeshift weapon.

"C-C-Chairman Wesker!" Erika gasped. She just hit her boss, the single leader of the Umbrella Corporation. Wesker just continued to look down at her.

"Name, position?" He said coldly. He touched his nose, it was broken. Girl had a good swing. He pushed it back into place without a sound; his regeneration should do the rest. Erika watched as he fixed his nose, she almost didn't catch his question, or order she should say.

"E-Erika Walker, Scientist, sir." She replied instantly, she shoved her hands in her pockets of her labcoat, one hand tightly wrapped around her memory stick. Wesker raised his eyebrow, perhaps he didn't have to do all the work himself.

"What were you working on? What happened here?" Wesker heard something moving behind her. Erika was too preoccupied with the person in front of her, to pay attention to what was going on behind.

" I was working on the Las Plagas samples and I do not know what happened here" Erika rubbed the bandage on her head, " I appear to have a head wound and amnesia, most likely side effect of concussion from the head wound I received." Wesker nodded and then drew his pistol. Erika's eyes widened.

"P-please don't kill me!" She whimpered. He ignored her and pulled the trigger. Erika screamed. It took her a few seconds to open her eyes. She was still standing there staring at the smoking barrel of Wesker's gun. Hesitantly she looked behind her to see the crumpled form of a zombie with a bullet between its eyes.

"T-t-thank you." She said softly. "You saved my life."

Wesker gestured to her makeshift weapon. "You might need that." She looked at him with a puzzled look. "I need someone who can analyse the data and collect the correct samples, I also need someone who knows the facility. So come with me." He brushed past her and started walking. Erika quickly grabbed her pole and followed behind him silently.

As they walked Erika began to explain her situation, how she woke up with no memory of what happened and then began to talk about the Las Plagas and what she had discovered. Wesker was surprised at the progress the scientists had made, true she had a group, but she was most likely the only one alive now. Maybe he actually found an assistant that isn't completely useless. The rest of the walk was silent, apart from the occasional zombie that Wesker took care off. Erika was happy this was only a small facility with an even smaller number of staff.

Erika didn't notice when Wesker stopped so she walked right into his back. She jumped back, alarmed. He pushed the door in front of him and scowled.

"It appears the door is blocked from the other side. Is there any other way to the A.I core?" Wesker asked.

Erika shook her head, "this is the only way. That glass is bullet proof and shatter proof, so we can't smash it." Erika glanced around trying to figure out a way through. "What about that vent?" She pointed to the vent that was above the window, "I could probably get through that and unblock the door from the other side."

Wesker nodded. "What about if there are infected on the other side?" He couldn't lose a valuable asset just yet. Erika lifted the pole with a grin.

"They can say hello to my little friend here." She nodded, sounding more confident that she felt. Wesker put a hand into his jacket and produced a pistol.

"Here take this as well. Do you know how to shoot?"

Erika shook her head shyly. Wesker gestured for her to come closer and he placed the gun in her hands.

"You hold it like this." He moved her hands around until she was holding it correctly. "This is the safety, flick it off when you want to shoot, pull it back, yes like that. Now just pull the trigger when you want to fire."

After a crash course in learning how to shoot and a few minutes of preparing herself. She was ready. But then she had a thought.

"How will I get the cover off the vent?" She asked Wesker. Wesker thought for a second.

"Hand me that gun back and stand back from the vent."

Erika did as he said and four gunshots later the vent cover was on the floor. He reloaded the gun and handed it back to Erika, who stowed it in her pocket, double checking the safety. She knelt down and removed her heels, it was bad enough she was in a skirt, luckily she was wearing tights.

"Ready?" The sound of Wesker's voice cut through her thoughts. She nodded and approached him. Wesker knelt down and locked his hands. Erika didn't need a run up so she placed her foot in his hands.

"3...2...1 Up!" Wesker pushed Erika up, and with the two of them combined she was able to reach the hole in the vent that Wesker made. Erika pulled herself up into the vent, it was just a few feet to the other side, but who knows what awaited her there. She shuffled down the vent awkwardly until she reached the other cover. After smacking it a number of times it fell to the ground with a loud clatter that made Erika wince. She waited a few minutes before dropping down to see if there was anything waiting for her. As she went to move forward to get down the vent groaned and gave way. Erika fell in an undignified heap on the floor with a groan. Her pole lay forgotten under a table.

"Ow... Am I really that heavy?" She mumbled and stood up. Glancing around the lab, it looked much like the others, apart from there was paper everywhere, covered in writing and drawings. Ignoring this, Erika turned to the door to find the source of the block. A metal pole was wedged across the door frame. She gave the thumbs up to Wesker through the window before grabbing the pole with two hands and trying to pull it. It wouldn't budge. She frowned and pulled again, still it would not move. Stepping back from the door she signalled to Wesker to wait there and walked out the room. Although not many staff were allowed near the A.I core due to fears of people tampering with it, Erika had been there once, when she was new there to collect a sample for the head scientist. If she was correct then around this corner there would be a fire axe. There should've been a fire axe but instead there was just a box on the wall with broken glass. She swore and turned, walking back to the room, or she would've if she wasn't face to face with a zombie. She screamed. The zombie lunged for her. Erika backed away grabbing the pistol from her pocket aiming it at the zombie. It wouldn't fire! Why wouldn't it fire? In her haste of backing away she tripped over her feet and fell to the floor. She moved back into a corner still trying to fire the gun. The zombie was in front of her now; she screamed again and waited for her death. Suddenly the zombie's head exploded above her, showing her in blood and bits of the body she didn't want to identify.

This time Erika was sick. She felt a comforting hand on her back. She just about made the out the figure beside her was Wesker.

"H-h-how did you get though?" She sobbed.

"The glass wasn't as bullet proof as you thought." He said softly, before his expression hardened. "We can't stay here we need to move forward." He pulled her up by the arm and held out her pole. "I think you should use this until you learn to take the safety off a gun."

Erika hiccupped sheepishly and nodded taking the pole, handing him his pistol back.

"Stay behind me." Wesker took off again, with Erika at his heels.


End file.
